The A to Z On Lily and James
by KPtheMoviesaholic
Summary: A Collection of drabbles on James Potter's Pursue of Lily Evans! Hilarity guaraunteed. A for Ache, B for Bump, C for Chill, D for Don't, E for Eyes...now COMPLETE! Look out for AZ sequels more on the Marauders Era, COMING SOON.
1. Ache

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! I present to you…the first episode: Ache.**

**ACHE**

James Potter was walking along the corridor, whistling, when he spotted Lily Evans coming out of her potions class. Ok, time for plan A, he thought.

"Arghh…" James cried, hands over his stomach in agony.

"Potter?" asked Lily, stopping.

"Potter!" she repeated, "If this is another one of your pick-up tricks, shut it," she walked ahead.

"Oh, but Evans," James called helplessly. "I don't need anyone but you…"

Sirius Black, passing by, pretended to puke.

"But…there's an ache…"

Lily turned back at that. "Black, take him to the hospital wing, will you? Seems like a stomachache."

"Sure."

James stood up, "Evans," hand over his chest, he said, "It is not my stomach, but it is my heart that aches for you…"

"You think I'd fall for that," scoffed Lily, kneeing him in the groin.

"Ouch!"

"Now you have a real stomachache…"

**A/N: What do you think? B will be better, promise. This is a start :).**

**Love to all my reviewers and readers and thank you all,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	2. Bump

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! I present to you…the second episode!**

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK. **

(This will go James, then Lily)

"Oh!"

"Potter!"

"Evans!"

"What the heck were you doing?"

"Walking…"

"Any…intelligent answers?"

"Er…walking…into you?"

"I meant Sorry, idiot!" With that, Lily walked off, but James's words stopped her.

"Ow! You didn't have to push me!"

"Like it hurt, Potter. Only a light push, _and you_ deserved it." She turned.

"What? All I did was bumping into you!"

"Yeah? For the tenth time of the week!"

"Actually, it's the fifth."

"Potter!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry that I ever bumped into you because you're so darn attractive and will never do it again. Seriously, you never consider—"

He had the nerve of asking me…again? Thought Lily, disgusted.

"I thought we already had this discussion, like, yesterday?"

"—Going out with me?"

Lily groaned. "In your dreams, Potter, and," she turned back, "Honestly, bumping into girls is too old a trick."

**A/N: Aw…fluff. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I have fun in writing!**

**Lots of love,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	3. Chill

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! I present to you…the third episode!**

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK. **

Chill

"Merlin's beard!" yelled Lily Evans as she walked into the common room. "Can't believe I have this work load to do!"

"Cool down, Lil," her friends told her.

"Or chill," James Potter settled down next to her on the couch. "Maybe you're just a bit tired, that's all. Relax," he said in this calm, soothing voice, which made Lily sighed.

"Breath in, out," Lily did what he said, "Remember, homework won't kill you, you have to kill it. One at a time."

"Thanks," whispered Lily. "That was very nice of you."

"Well, everyone needs a break sometimes, Evans," James slowly snaked his arm over her shoulders.

"Potter!" Lily cried, outraged. "And I actually thought you were doing it to be a good friend!" she shook off his arm.

"Just kidding…"

"I've never liked you," with that, she stormed up to the dorms.

"Whoa," James sat, motionless. "Chill, girl, chill!"

**A/N: D for Don't is coming soon!**

**Best wishes and cookies to everyone!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	4. Don't

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! I present to you…the fourth episode! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK. **

Don't

James Potter and Lily Evans found themselves alone again in front of the Fat Lady portrait hole.

"Evans!" James was moving closer to her every minute…

"Potter…don't…" What was he doing?

"Please…Evans, you don't know how long I've waited." Lily couldn't believe it! How dare Potter was to pull her over like this!

"Don't!" the voice was sharp this time.

"But Evans…I…"

"Potter..." she was tired now. "Get off me!"

"Evans, I'm just trying to…" He's nudging me, that's what!

"Stop it!"

"What! It's not like I'm going to kiss you!"

"Er…then…"

"I've been standing here forever…"

"So?"

"And you're not helping."

"What?"

James teetered, then finally said, "I…I forgot the password…but I tried to ask you…and you're blocking the way and all…seems like we'll be forever locked out."

"Oh," Lily whispered in a light voice, pink dots appearing on her cheeks. "Chocolate Frogs," she squeaked.

And they went in, silently this time.

**A/N: Ooh, E is next! I'll see what I can do!**

**Thank you EVERYONE for reading, stopping by, or reviewing!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	5. Eyes

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! I present to you…the fifth episode! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK. **

Eyes

James Potter had fallen in love with Lily Evan's eyes. Greenish emerald, they were, easy to drown and get lost in…

"Potter, what are you staring at?"

"You have lovely, beautiful eyes, Evans," James said dreamily.

"Potter!"

"Yes, Evans, green is nice…"

"Prongs, mate, uh…" warned Sirius beside him.

"What!"

"It's…it's…"

"It's her eyes that I look at…"

"Not that!" sighed Remus, Peter shaking his head.

"Potter, my last warning!" her voice came again, fresh in his head.

"Warning? For looking at your eyes?" James chuckled.

Someone tapped something on his desk. Bang!

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" the female professor shouted. "I will not tolerate daydreaming in my class!"

That snapped him out of his thoughts. "What…Professor? What have I done?"

"Great, Prongsie," Sirius grabbed a hold of James's shoulders. "Now the whole school knows you like Lily Evans!"

As for the said girl herself, Lily just remained at her seat, reddened as a tomato.

**A/N: Some randomness for you! Well, F should be fun to write…**

**Thank you all for dropping by, reading, and/or reviewing!**

**Best wishes,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	6. Flirt

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! I present to you…the sixth episode, which is more like a flash fic, not exactly a drabble…**

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK. **

Flirt

"Pads," groaned James, settling down on his bed in the Marauders' dorms, "You know how I am with Lily…"

"Very successful?" Sirius said sarcastically, James throwing a pillow at him. "What!"

"I though…maybe you could help…" James muttered absentmindedly, Sirius sitting up, "Well, you've come to the right place, buddy."

"Yeah, right," Remus joined in, chuckling, "Pads' girls techniques are hugely…popular," Sirius threw a glare.

"You tried…" Sirius tested.

"Attention getting?" James answered. "Done."

"Bumping into her?"

"Too old," he winced in pain at the memory.

"Coaxing her into…um…feeling friendly with you?"

"Check."

"Getting close to her in an…intimate situation?"

"Was a rather embarrassing one."

"Daydreaming about her?"

"You know how that ended!"

"Ok, ok!" Sirius waved his hands in the air, "Then you're left with only one, mate…"

"You don't mean…" Remus dropped the book in his hands.

"Flirting!" Sirius concluded, Peter rolling on the floor laughing, James in a daze.

Him? Flirting?

"Me?" he asked Sirius, making sure his ears were working.

"You! Prongsie!" Sirius grabbed James, pulling him up. "You are good-looking…"

James gulped, having his best mate comment him on this was rather excruciating.

"So," began Sirius, Remus holding his laughter, "Here's what you do."

James took notes.

"You walk into her, mess that wild hair of yours a bit—seriously, lots of girls in this school would _love_ to run their hands through—"

"—Not Lily…"

"Come on, Prongs," sighed Sirius. "—And act all confident, make eye contact, ask her nicely, but…here's the important thing…don't touch her, whatsoever. Girls don't like that."

"Got that," James finished his list.

"Now go and make us proud!" Sirius pushed the dazed James to another corner of the room, where Lily was sitting with her girlfriends.

"Er…Evans…" I thought Sirius told you to act confident, fool!

"Yeah, Potter, what?" she looked up at me!

"Erm…" Mess that hair, mess that hair!

"If you thought messing that hair of yours will make you…what is it?…handsome? Forget it," Lily snapped, girls besides her swooning.

Ouch, James saw Sirius slapping his face. That didn't work.

Make Eye Contact!

"What are you staring at, Potter?"

Darn!

"Evans," this was it! Don't blow it, James! Be cool, "Will you—go out with me?"

Lily sighed. "You know what? You can do everything…but _flirting_? Doesn't work," she laughed.

"So it's no?"

That Potter!, thought Lily. "No!" she shook her head. "I only like you as a friend."

"You'll see, Evans," grinned James. "Somehow, someday, you'll find it hard to resist that Potter Flirting Charm." She liked me! That's enough for now…

"Dream on, fool," Lily had a hint of a smile on her face.

**A/N: Wow, a long one! A G is next, I'll see…**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you EVERYONE!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	7. Gay

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! I present to you…the seventh episode!**

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK. **

Gay

James Potter and Sirius Black were standing there, discussing and arguing their 'girl problem,' in the Hogwarts corridors.

When…

Right that exact moment, a Hufflepuff boy rushed pass, knocking Sirius so that he crashed right into James…their lips touching.

Worst yet, Lily Evans 'happened' to walk by.

"Potter, Black!" she gasped, the Marauders duo broke apart suddenly when they realized whose voice it was.

"Ev—Evans…I can explain," James pushed Sirius away, hands fumbling with the air clumsily.

"Yeah, Evans, it's…it's not like what you see…" Sirius inched a bit farther from James.

Lily shrugged, to the boys' horrors, "This is big news….girls all over the school are going to be heartbroken…so sad!"

She ran away, turning back to say, "Yet another reason for me not to like you, Potter!"

That hit them so hard, Sirius and James chorused, "GIRLS!"

Lily shot back, "GAYS!"

The best mates looked at each other, "Oh Merlin," they echoed, both heaving a sigh.

**A/N: Ha, ha, ha, ha! That was unexpected...**

**Best of luck, everyone!**

**Love to all,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	8. Hell

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! I present to you…the eight episode!**

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK. **

**Hell**

James Potter finally spotted Lily Evans. At last, he thought, you can refuse me, but you can never avoid me, girl.

"Evans, my Lilyflower!" I called.

She groaned, her back to me.

Turn! So I could get a glimpse of those pretty green eyes…and your…beautiful face?

"Yeah?"

Here we go, pick up line B!

"You know you want me…" What did Padfoot say? Seductively, that's it…and flash your eyes! "It's a sin to tell a lie!"

It's working! Merlin, Pads' a genius! She's turned!

"For the first time, Potter," she said. "You're right!"

I'M right!!

"That you want me?"

Of course, you do, my Lily…right?

"Bugger off, I'd rather burn in hell than go out with you!"

Wait, hell? This wasn't…according to plan!

"And never call me Lilyflower!"

**A/N: Hell for James!**

**Cookies for reviewers and readers!**

**Hugs,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	9. Ink

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! I present to you…the ninth episode!**

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**Ink**

"Whoops!" Lily crashed into James, her ink bottle spilling over his shirt.

"Evans?"

"Er…Sorry…" Merlin! This was my worst nightmare!, thought Lily.

Merlin! My dream's come true!, thought James.

"You ran into me, what could this possibly mean?" James grinned.

Lily…Do NOT answer his question!

"I'll just…fix it for you."

His hand stopped mine halfway when raising my wand…

"What…" Now that's very annoying, Potter, know that!

"This shirt," James said, smiling, "Is as good as it is."

"You mean as it _was_…"

"No," he took my hand? MY hand! "Because it's _your_ ink,"

I could _never_ understand James Potter, one minute arrogant, the other soft…

Pink spots appeared on my cheeks. Blushing? You don't blush! Especially not at Potter!

What, exactly, is wrong with me?

"It's just ink," I finally said, grabbing his arm, "Now give me my wand back!"

"Hope we'll 'meet' again, Evans!" The nerve of him…

"IDIOT!"

"Ouch…"

**A/N: Pure fluffyness, more hilarity coming soon. You guess what she did to James!**

**Lots of Love and Thanks to all my friends, reviewers, readers!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	10. Justice

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! I present to you…the tenth episode!**

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**Justice**

"Evans," James said, breathless, "You know how wrong the world is to me today,"

"Why should I?" She's walking away—_do_ something!

"Got detention, and loads of homework," James caught up with her, "Would you care to…brighten up my day?"

"Oh, sorry," Lily's voice was sarcastic, "But it's time you accept the truth…"

"That the world is just, so you're finally going out with me?"

"Never, jerk!"

"Then how _is this_ the truth?"

"There's no justice in the world, Potter!"

**A/N: K is next…and y'all know what it stands for!**

**Get ready for more LJ!**

**Love, **

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	11. Kiss

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! I present to you…the eleventh episode! Fluff warning...**

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

Kiss

And now he was standing next to Lily, Lily whom he had liked…no, loved…all along.

"Evans?"

"Potter…"

"I..I…"

"Please don't tell me you ar—"

It happened and ended…in less than a second.

James Potter had kissed Lily Evans.

They broke apart…

"What did you do that for?" Lily asked, her voice serious and shocked.

"I love you, Lily, always…"

"This is not a bet or anything?"

"No, never," he chuckled. "Then…will you go out with me?"

"I'll…think about it," On James's beaming, she replied, "But don't push your luck, Potter."

**A/N: AH, no…she's giving in!**

**L…lies is next!**

**Love you all,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	12. Laugh

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! I present to you…the eleventh episode! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**Laugh **

**(A/N: Well, I changed my mind…)**

"Evans!"

"What?"

"You know what makes me laugh?"

"Detention?"

"Not funny."

"You know what makes _me_ laugh?"

"Snivellus hanging upside down?"

"Certainly not, Potter."

"Then what is it?"

"YOU."

"Wait…what does that mean? Evans? Evans!"

**A/N: Ah, the funny spark's back!**

**Humor:P**

**Thanks to EVERYONE, as always.**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	13. Marauders

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! I present to you…the eleventh episode! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**Marauders**

_**Sirius**_

_Flirting failed, as far as I know, so KISS her! _

Are you crazy, Padfoot?

_Girls can't resist it…_I, for one, _know…_

5 minutes later

_And what's that red mark on your face, Prongs?_

What resulted from your advice?

_Ouch! Didn't think Evans would actually…_

Slapped me?

_Girls don't refuse kisses from Marauders…_

Lily's different. That's why I like her.

_Aw._

_**Peter**_

_Me? My ad—advice? Well, I guess…_

No, Wormtail, not your advice…I was just asking if you could hand me that quill…

_**Remus**_

_You could help her…you know…be gentle a bit and all that stuff…girls like that…_

"Potter, this isn't like you? What, are you ill or something?"

"Er…Evans, if there's anything…troubling you…I'm always here."

"Seriously, go to Hospital Wing, you've got it bad."

"If you call it obsessive Lily disor—OUCH!"

**A/N: Ah, Hilarity, my specialty!**

**Thanks to EVERYONE, as always.**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	14. NO

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! I present to you…the eleventh episode! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**No**

"Evans, would you go out with me?"

"For the thousandth time, Potter, NO!"

"Can you hand me that quill?"

"No!"

"Give me a piece of parchment?"

"NO, run out of yours?"

"Help me with my homework?"

"Looks who's asking…NO!"

"Lend me that book?"

"Do you actually read textbooks? No!"

"Talk with me?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? No!"

"Eat lunch with me?"

"Absolutely NOT,"

"Study with me?"

"Unless it doesn't have to do with you, NO…"

"…Not...kiss me?"

"No…I mean…yes…I would NOT kiss you!"

"You said it!"

"Get off me!"

"OUCH…"

"Can't you say anything else, Potter?"

"No."

**A/N: It's done!**

**Ah, I'm so proud.**

**Happy Summer (which is near an end)**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	15. One

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**One**

"You know what is the best number in the world?"

"Four…the Marauders?"

"Nope…" 

"Zero, like on your exam paper?"

Why am I even talking to him? Well, this is fun…

"Evans!"

"_Potter!"_

"Uh…"

"Two…You and Black?"

"Excuse me?"

"I meant friends, what were you _thinking_, pervert?"

"Oh. Actually my favorite number is One…"

"And why is that?"

"Us…one true love..."

"Three, we are not an 'us'. Two, I am not your girlfriend, and One, I don't love you."

"Ow."

**A/N: What's your favorite number? Hee, hee.**

**Said so much…don't know what to say anymore. **

**Love and thanks to all supporters…and this means YOU!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	16. Punk

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**Punk**

"Prongs," said Sirius, looking at his desperate friend, "You know, maybe Evans doesn't like the way you look."

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Sirius made a 'you know' voice, "Some girls like it shy and smart, like Remus there—"

"HEY!"

Sirius ignored him. "—or dark and handsome, like me—" Remus puking. "—You…are…sporty, messy, er…"

"This better be good."

"—which is why I suggest you change your style."

"What?"

"Punk…how about it? Maybe Evans's not the typical girl…she might like this style."

"O…k?"

Ten Minutes Later

"What have you done to yourself, Potter?" Lily stared at James. Red, spiky hair (bewitched by Sirius), untidy clothes, and…Merlin, was that it?...earrings?

"Doesn't it look Punk?"

"Sorry, but it's not you…"

"You like me the way I was?"

"No…I liked you when you're not someone from St. Mungo's wandering in Hogwarts like this."

"Punk much?"

**A/N: Punk! Imagine that…ooh.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing,**

**Chocolates (bored of Cookies? No?) to all!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	17. Questions

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**Questions**

_James_

Why wouldn't Lily go out with me?

I mean, yeah, she likes me as a friend, but…why…she's nice, pretty, smart and all that…

I love her.

Why can't I stop thinking about her?

What should I do?

With her?

Sirius's advices definitely DON'T work.

Ah, she's stuck in my head.

Lily…

What's wrong with me?

_Lily_

Why does Potter keep asking me?

That arrogant prat!

Any girl…just any girl in Hogwarts would love to go out with him.

Why me?

The girl who's different, the muggle girl, the marauders-hater…

Has to give him for effort though…

Arghh…now I'm thinking about him even more!

What's wrong with me?

Potter!

**A/N: Romance! Well, humor later on :P**

**Love you all, **

**Your reviews keep me going!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	18. Rain

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**Rain**

**(A/N: Note—in this case, they could still not apparate!)**

"Pads! Wait up!" James Potter called his best mate. Merlin! Why did it have to rain…now that they were in Hogsmede?

"Padfoot! SIRIUS BLACK!"

Darn…he didn't wait for me.

Wait till I get my hands on that dog…he thought, frustrated.

What was that? Was it red hair?

Lily?

"Er…Evans…" she was standing alone, in the rain, soaking wet.

"Potter?" Strange…her voice was…I don't know…softer…than normal.

"Why are you here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Uh-Oh.

"Seriously, Evans, why not Accio an umbrella?"

Lily did not meet my eyes. There was an awkward pause before she finally answered.

"I…I forgot my wand at the dorms.."

"This isn't like you."

"Not funny, Potter, now get us back or I will so hex you!"

"Ok, ok…wait, so you're going with me?" I couldn't believe my luck.

Thank you, Pads…thank you!!

"Yeah?" On seeing my 'day dreaming,' she punched my arm. Ow!

"Hurry up!"

"Oh! Sure, sorry…"

And we walked back together, under the same umbrella.

I couldn't love rain more…

**A/N: AWWWW!**

**How sweet!**

**Thanks to EVERYONE, my lovelies!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	19. Serenade

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**Serenade**

"_C'mon Prongs, time to sneak out for a lil' something at the Three Broomsticks!" _

_It was his friend, Sirius, calling again. _

"_Sure, let me grab my robes, I'll be right there, Pads."_

Everything was perfectly normal…until they got back.

"Ya know. " James was croaking, "I love Lily Evans!"

"Prongs…" warned Remus, who was sober than everybody else, "Shush, people are going to hear us!"

"You've been saying that for the last ten seconds, both of you," muttered Peter, groaning.

They were in the Gryffindor common room, getting up to the dorms, but suddenly James started…believe it or not…singing.

_Lilyflower…my only Looooove_

Sirius cupped his hands over his ears.

_Eyes as green as emeralds…_

Peter squeaked like a rat in fright.

_Hair such fiery red…_

Remus started pulling James back.

No need, James fainted dead away.

The next morning…

"Lily," asked Maria, her friend, "Was that someone singing a serenade to you last night?"

Potter! Thought Lily, embarrassed. "No, I didn't hear a thing."

Across the table, James Potter sat, wishing he could apparate right then and there.

**A/N: Ah, poor, poor James! T is up next!**

**Love you all!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	20. Time

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**Time**

_James's Notebook_

_Nine thirty—Still no signs of Lily. Where was she?_

_Ten—Herbology Class: Lily gardening…how cute_

_Ten oh one—OW! Padfoot smacked me on the head._

"_You really need to pay more attention, Prongs," Moony!_

"_I'll manage," _

_Seriously, I had gotten okay grades, hadn't I?_

_Moony sighed, giving up._

_Twelve—Lily eating lunch…her favorite food: Soup, must remember that._

_Two in the afternoon—History of Magic—only that red spark in the air kept me awake…_

_Three—Lily doing her homework, me fooling around…as per usual…_

_Five—I asked her to go out with me. _

_Five oh five—Got rejected the 467__th__ time._

_Six—Dinner—Lily—_

"_Prongsie! What's wrong with you?" Pads…there's absolutely noth—_

"_I honestly don't know what goes on in that head of yours, Prongs," Moony again._

"_Especially when you're in love," added my dear Pads._

_Merlin…Lily's gone again._

_Seven—Doing homework…booring…Lily's not here._

"_You're doing a journal of what Lily does each day!" Moony had to poke his nose in here._

"_How sweet…" followed by Wormtail._

_Marauders!_

"_You actually count rejected times?" asked Padfoot, whom no girl had ever say 'No' to._

"_Well, time, especially with Lily, is all special to me," was all I could say._

_My marauders laughed, Pads tapping on my shoulders, "You've really got it bad, mate,"_

**A/N: Fluff! **

**Let James have some peace, perhaps, after torturing him so much…**

**Lots of Love to everyone,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	21. Us

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**Us**

"Evans."

"You've said my name two times already. What do you want, Potter?"

"Just think…how wonderful it would be if we're an 'us'?"

"Us…"

"You know, you and me, together. Forever."

"US?"

"Evans, go out with me?"

"US!"

"Uh…yes…is there anything wrong with that word?"

"Potter, there's no 'we.' There never is one, and neither will 'You' and 'Me' be an 'us.'"

"But…doesn't it sound lovely? Us?"

"Shut up, Potter."

**A/N: A little conversation snippet on one of James's 'pick up lines'.**

**Ha ha ha. Took a long time to figure out this one.**

**Best wishes,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	22. Vacation

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**Vacation**

You know why I needed a vacation?

No need to guess.

You're right, it's Potter, Potter who kept asking me every, oh, I don't know, hour, to go out with him.

Merlin knows where he's got that many pick-up lines, maybe from his arrogant friend, Black.

Speaking of Black, those 'flirting' techniques were ridiculous and totally useless.

Wondered why girls fell for them.

Marauders, huh, trouble makers, more like.

It's nearly Christmas now, time to go back to my family, to Tuney, even though how much she hated me for being…sigh...like this.

It's more peaceful at home.

At least, there wasn't a Po—

"Hey Evans, staying here for Christmas? You know it's holiday, and how much fun we could have…"

POTTER. Groaned.

"You wish, I'm going home."

"What?"

"For A Vacation!"

"Anywhere with me is like vacations, Evans."

"Anywhere _without _you_ is_ vacation."

**A/N: ** **Ah!! V was so hard!**

**Love to everyone (you know who you are!)**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	23. Wedding

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**Wedding**

"James Potter, will you cherish, love, and take care of Lily Evans, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I will."

"Lily Evans, will you do the same to James Potter?"

"I will, sir."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

I turned to Lily, we both smiling, and kissed. The best kiss I had ever had…the—

Suddenly, the priest yelled a familiar ear-piercing sound.

"PRONGS, waaak up!"

Then the world was shaking.

"PRONGS!" screamed the priest. How did he get Padfoot's voice?

My eyes still closed, locked in that passionate kiss, I didn't know.

Oh gosh…what was this, water?

I opened my eyes…to see Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail all staring at me.

"Were you dreaming or what, Prongs?" asked my best mate.

"'Cause I heard you make a kissy sound!" teased Wormtail, my face reddening.

Moony sighed.

"No, guys" I shook my head. "This time it was real, Lily was there, and it was, oh, just the best kiss in my life."

"Not just a typical dream, eh?" Pads grinned.

"Something special?" Wormtail joined in.

"It was…a wedding," I answered.

"Now you're really taking it too far," Moony muttered. "Seriously, how high are your chances?"

"Cut him some slack, Moony!" that was Pads.

Yeah, who knows? Maybe, just maybe, some day my dream would come true.

**A/N: Aha, and it did!**

**We're one step closer to Z!**

**Thanks to all,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	24. XFiles

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**X-Flies**

_Lily _

Strange, I found this in the Gryffindor common room.

_X Flies—To Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail_

_**Do not open!**_

This was interesting. They weren't here anyhow. What's the harm?

Wait…what the heck were all the nicknames for?

_My fellow Marauders,_

_It is with great regret to report that I have been rejected the 469__th__ time._

Merlin! He counted?Who is this guy?

_Laugh at me all you want, but I will never give up. Lily—_

How did my name get in here?

_--and I were meant for each other. I know so. I've never felt like this with other girls. Pads, you know I never took my eyes off her that first day in King's Cross. That red haired muggle girl…_

Some sort of a—Oh no…Lily, it's not him, it's not…

_I've been asking her for more than five years, yet refusals are nothing. Her talking to me was enough, even though it was kind of…feisty…_

This pointed directly to none other than…

_She's different. That's what I like about her. A girl independent, smart, funny, nice…but she hated us. Yes, us Marauders, what an arrogant lot, eh?_

Marauders…now this proved it…

_All this time, I've been showing off like an arrogant prat. I wish I could tell her I'm sorry…I may be the person that I am, but I love her. For real, Pads and Moony, it's for real._

I couldn't believe it…

The writer of this letter was…

Potter.

**A/N: And so, Lily knew the truth!**

**Love, hugs, cookies, everything to you all supporters!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	25. YIPPEE!

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans! **

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**Yippee!**

"Potter."

"I…erm…found your letter."

Merlin's Beard! Lily read it! God, she's going to murder me…I practically confessed my love to her in there!

"What letter?"

"This letter, prat," she placed it on my lap, turning away.

"Y—you read it?"

She shrugged.

"It…it's for—"

"Your friends, I know."

"They were sleeping when I got back. Didn't want to…" Somehow, my voice wasn't there. "But it is true, Evans, every word, of what I wrote, from my heart."

Lily blushed.

"Will—you—go—out with me?"

"For the 470th time?"

I laughed, and so did she.

"Potter—"

"Call me James."

"And I thought you were nothing but an arrogant person…"

"I have my good side," I grinned. "So…"Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah."

It was the prettiest word I had ever heard in my life.

"You're not kidding?"

"Not…or I'll change my mind."

"YIPPEE!" I jumped, yelling for the whole world to know.

"Potter! Just for once…"

"Oh…sorry." 

**A/N: Finally!**

** Love you all,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	26. Zzz

The A-Z on Lily and James

**A/N: A Collection of drabbles from A to Z on James Potter's pursue of Lily Evans!**

**Disclaimer: James Potter and Lily Evans belong to JK, as well as the Marauders…(sob)**

**ZZZ**

As I lay thinking in bed that night, Lily's image came into my mind.

Oh Lily…

Felt like I had something…

One, two, three, four…

FIVE!

Merlin, how could I forget? (Smacks head, Padfoot looking at me suspiciously before drifting off into sleep, Moony saying, "Chocolates—I need my chocol—")

Our (how wonderful _is_ that word?) date is tomorrow….the fifth!

What should I wear?

What should I do to impress her?

For God's sake, I've been waiting for this moment since fourth year…I'm not going to let it pass…

And she said yes!

That word just keeps repeating in my head.

Clothes?

Wait…Pads suggested that black shirt…and the jeans…

Do something…um…Hogsmeade…take her to that Tea Shop!

Or elsewhere if she said it's too…pink…

_And she said yes!_

Mhmm….

The next morning…

"PRONGS, WAKE UP!" yelled Padfoot, shaking me awake.

"Uh…wha…" I asked groggily, before realization sank in. "Merlin's Beard! My date!"

"Glad you remember," Pads grinned, "But Evans's been waiting for 10 minutes already."

"GOSH!" I rushed to Lily in haste.

Our date (how I loved repeating it) went fine so far, until we went to the Tea Shop.

"Seriously, of all the shops you could choose," Lily was saying, "Why this--?"

"Y—You don't like it?" God, I was nervous.

"No," Lily giggled, "I never took you for a romantic kind of guy."

"You'll get to know me a lot more, Lily," I could say her name now, actually her name! Not just her last name.

She smiled, "Maybe."

We ordered some coffee, sitting down to talk about Quidditch, the school, ourselves and stuff, when the whole world practically went black.

"James." Someone's calling my name.

"James?" Now she sounded doubtful.

"JAMES POTTER!" ARRRH, that was LILY!

I opened my eyes, "Yes, Lily?" to face the annoyed Lily, hands on her hips.

"What?"

"You were asleep for ten minutes, ten whole minutes, James. What is wrong with you?"

Oh gosh, now that's it. I'd really messed it up big time.

"I—I…er…" I mumbled, at a loss of words. "I'm sort of sleepy today, 'cause, you know, last night I was staying up, thinking about…erm…the date…and you."

"POTTER! You're so…so…"

Darn it, she sounded angry. What should I do?

Hung my head down. That's what.

"So cute."

That was unexpected.

And CUTE….Me?

_LILY CALLED ME CUTE!_

I looked up at a laughing hysterically Lily. "Huh?"

"You really did that?" she asked, I leading her out of the shop.

"Y—Yeah," I nodded, my face reddening again.

"Just make sure you don't fall asleep next time, James," she said, I taking her hand.

"Next TIME? There is a…?" What did she just say?

"Oh don't get all excited…I said _maybe_."

**A/N: Who knows? I might continue:)**

**Big thanks to EVERYONE, especially my wonderfully helpful friend Asako for giving me some of the words, as well as my cousins and my family for putting up with my 'What do you think of when I say the letter…" question.**

**Love you all my readers and reviewers!**

**Till we meet again,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


End file.
